


If I Fall...

by brokenwaves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenwaves/pseuds/brokenwaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only you knew what you were getting yourself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drifters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full length fanfic so please go easy on me! It's probably going to start out slow but I have so many ideas, I'm really excited to write this! Enjoy!

You silently cursed yourself for ignoring your alarm clock this morning when it went off. Now you were definitelygoing to be late. It's not like you were rarely late, because you were constantly running through the quaint diner's door at least ten minutes after your shift started, causing the little bell hanging on the door hinge to violently ring. You ran to the bathroom and decided to skip a shower because quite frankly you didn't have the time to (and you still smelt pretty clean, so why waste water?). You brushed your hair at a rapid pace and threw on some makeup before changing into your uniform and heading out the door.

As you ran into the small establishment, you got a few stares but nothing that you haven't gotten before. 

"Sorry I'm late! I accidentally slept in and-" you were cut off bu your boss, Josh letting out a long sigh.

"(Y/N), you can't keep this up," 

"I know, I know and again, I'm sorry," you innocently looked up at him, a look that was not foreign to him, and he rolled his stormy grey eyes.

"You're lucky that I like you," and with that, you snatched up a pen and pad of paper and got to work. Your first order of the day was from one of the diner's regulars, an elderly couple that came in every Sunday morning for breakfast.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs.  Jenkins. How are you today?" you asked them as you approached their table. 

"Oh I am doing just lovely! How are you, dear?" Mr.s Jenkins sweetly smiled as she spoke. You always liked the Jenkins'. They were a cute little couple and always gave a generous tip which was greatly needed considering last month your electricity was turned off because you had failed to pay the bill on time.

"I'm good," you replied with a small laugh, "Would you like the usual?"

"Of course! But no bacon for Fred, he needs to watch his cholesterol," Fred was about to open his mouth to disagree with his wife's decision, but she shot him a look and he instantly shut it.

"Alright, then!" you said with another laugh. After jotting down their order, you walked back to the counter to get a coffee pot so you could refill another patron's cup. Your day went on like this, alternating between the crimson leather booths to the ivory white tables. You always found the color scheme amusing, but it reminded you of a vintage diner. There was checkerboard tiles covering the floor and red and chrome bar stools, hell, there was even a jukebox in the back corner! The small corner joint gave off a cozy vibe, which was what lured customers into the diner. Well, that and your burgers tasted like they had been made out of pure happiness.

 Time flew by pretty quickly, and soon enough it was lunchtime. The diner was still somewhat vacant. This didn't come as a surprise, though. Actually it was quite common on a Sunday for there to be only two tables occupied. Since most people weren't at work, they didn't go to the closest restaurant during their lunch break, thus leaving you without a rush hour and a calm rest of the shift.

You were refilling a man's glass of water when you heard the bell jingle and heavy boots squeaking on the polished tile. Without looking up you quickly stated "Sit wherever you'd like, I'll be over to take your order in a sec," the man thanked you and you left to put down the pitcher and pick up your notepad. You scanned the diner to see where your new patrons sat when your co-worker, and best friend, Kaylee got your attention. 

"Did you see the those two guys that just came in?" she asked in a hushed tone. She looked almost starstruck as she focused her gaze towards the back of the diner.

"No, why?" you furrowed your brow.

"They look like male models,"

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, "They look like drifters," Vagabonds were a common sight in your small town. They'd come just as quickly as they'd go and you'd found that you have the ability to easily pick out a drifter in a crowd.

"I'm not kidding!" She protested, "They're at table 10, you go take their order. Maybe you can get a hot date out of it," she winked and laughed.

"They probably won't be here for very long, there's no point in it,"

"What do you mean no point in it? You could at least get a quickie while they're still here. God knows how long it's been since you've gotten some action. Plus they may not be drifters, (Y/N),"

"I swear, Kaylee, you think that you're a matchmaker,"

"I know. I hope I get a T.V. show," she threw back sarcastically and you both laughed. You left the counter smiling and shaking your head. 

"What can I get for you today?" you asked when you reached table 10. The man with shorter, lighter hair looked up from his menu. His intoxicating green eyes pierced yours before he looked you up and down, then smirked. The taller man sitting across from him saw the shorter man's reaction and rolled his eyes. 

"How about you-" Green Eyes glanced down at your nametag, "-(Y/N), to go," you were slightly taken aback from his remark. Sure, he was gorgeous as fuck with his confidence and a jawline so sharp that you could cut a bitch with it, but this wasn't your first rodeo and you could tell that he was a womanizer.

"Dean leave the poor-" the man across from him who was just as handsome as the other, with long brown hair that looked impressively soft, kind hazel eyes, and the same strong jawline, started to say, mildly annoyed. 

"Sorry sweetheart, but I'm not on the menu,"

"That's a shame, I guess I'll have a bacon cheeseburger instead,"

 


	2. Alleyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes, but enjoy!

It was 9 when your shift ended. The walk back to your apartment wasn't very long, but it was dark and you didn't particularly like walking home at night. Not to mention, about half of the street lights were out and the other half were flickering, dangerously on the verge of meeting the fate of a burnt out light bulb.  _Dammit_! You thought. Not only did you have to walk home at night, by yourself, with a dying phone, and on an empty street, BUT there was barely any light. _It's like I'm asking to get kidnapped._ The hot summer air didn't help much either. Every gust of wind felt like someone was gently blowing on your face. 

But, there was something that was also on your mind. You couldn't get those damn green eyes out of your head. They were so... _mesmerizing._

Wait, did you just hear footsteps?

You quickly spun on your heel to see if anyone was behind you. Fortunately, there was no one in sight, well, that you know of. Relieved, you sighed and turned back around, but quickened your pace. You were starting to regret watching the news last night, the anchors were talking about a string of strange murders in your town and it was starting to make you paranoid. You could've sworn that you heard the footsteps again, but this time closer. You glanced behind you, heart beating so fast that you thought it was going to beat right out of your chest. When you saw that there was still no one behind you you looked back ahead to be met with a tall man wearing a hoodie. He looked like he was in his late twenties, and pretty decent looking. You politely smiled and he returned it, but when his lips curved upwards it was more of a cynical smile, and just before you thought that it couldn't get any creepier, his eyes turned jet black. Your eyes widened and you took a step back.

"And where do you think that you're going?" he (it??) said, grabbing your arm harshly and throwing you into the shadows in between to apartment buildings. You tried to scream, but he quickly covered your mouth with his rather large hand before any sound could escape. He was holding you up against one of the building walls, about a foot off the ground. You flailed your feet as hard as you can and successfully kicked  him square in the stomach. He made kind of an 'oof' sound, but you didn't really do any damage, to him that is. There was a fire burning behind his coal black eyes when he looked at you again. They looked like they were staring into your soul, and that was definitely not a feeling you enjoyed. He lifted the hand that was covering you mouth and smacked you, hard, across the face. But you managed to scream as loud as you could before he moved the hand back to your lips. You were crying at this point, trying to bite his hand so he's release you, but it was pressed so tightly up against you that you could barely move your mouth. Your face was stinging from the slap and you were out of ideas to escape.

Suddenly, two more figures came into your peripheral vision. The man turned and gave his attention to the shapes. You used this time to try and wriggle out of his grip, but to no avail.

"Let her go," a familiar voice said from the end of the alley. The figures started walking forward, their details coming into play. You could now see that it was the Dean guy and his friend from the diner. You could tell that they recognized you, too. You could also see that the taller one was holding some kind of strangely shaped knife. They kept coming closer, until they were only a few feet away. 

"I said let her go," Dean repeated. When the man didn't release you, Dean was the first one to lunge at him. The man let go of you and you flopped to the floor. It didn't hurt, you were only a foot off the ground, but it still stunned you. Dean and the man were fist fighting when the man waved his arm and sent Dean flying to the wall opposite of you. That's when the tall guy started towards the black eyed man, but he was also held against the wall with noting more than the flick of the wrist. The knife in his hand flew out of his hand from the impact and skidded a few yards away from you.

"I bet this didn't go as planned," the man said as he inspected the men on the walls and you could hear the smirk in his voice. It seemed like he had forgotten about you, who was still sitting stunned out of her mind on the floor. 

"You black eyed son of a bitch, I'll send you straight to hell!" Dean's voice seemed to shake the walls around you.

"Tsk tsk tsk," The man made a disapproving sound, "Now Dean, it seems like you're going to beat me there, seeing as the," the man stopped, trying to find the right word, "predicament you're in," 

You looked from each man, scared shitless from your lack of knowledge on what the hell was going on. The tall man with the long hair made eye contact with you before his eyes slowly looked to your left. You followed his gaze to the weird knife that was still laying on the floor, untouched. You knew what he meant.  _Use it._ But you sure as hell didn't want to. You swallowed hard, looked back at the taller man, then slowly (and nervously) crawled your way to the knife. You could tell that Dean had seen what you were going to do, and tried to keep the black eyed man occupied on him by continuing to scream vulgarly at the man. You had just gotten your hand wrapped around the handle of the knife when you heard a low, long groan of pain. You looked back to see the black eyed man had his hand twisted, in a ball and Dean had agony written all over his face. 

"Dean!" The man on the wall next to him yelled his friend's name because he couldn't do anything else. You had to cover your mouth to keep you from screaming. You crawled as quickly and quietly to behind the black eyed man and prayed that he didn't notice you. With each inch closer you got, your heart beat faster and faster. The man seemed to stop torturing Dean, and as you stood up behind him, whole body shaking, Dean smirked. The man, obviously confused, turned around and the moment he was face to face with you, you plunged the knife into his chest. A soft, orange-red light seemed to glow under his skin and out of his eyes. He screamed before crumpling to the ground. You took a step back as the two men fell from their positions on the wall. You felt dizzy, why did you feel dizzy? You remembered Dean running to your side, then everything went black.


End file.
